Patients with chronic inflammatory liver disease and primary biliary cirrhosis are being carefully classified by meticulous hepatic function tests and histologic examination. In addition, a detailed immunologic evaluation is then undertaken, employing the following techniques: multiple intradermal antigen tests, primary immunization with both protein and polysaccharide antigens, quantitation of T and B cell populations using Rosette tests and immunofluorescence, HLA typing, quantitative immunoglobulins, functional assay of complement factors; serologic tests for syphilis; antimitochondrial antibody; antismooth muscle antibody; antinuclear antibody; rheumatoid factor; and lupus erythematosis cell preparations. In addition, the in vitro cytoxicity of the patient's harvested lymphocytes against Chang liver cells in culture is being evaluated as is the reticuloendothelial capacity of the patient by assessing blood clearance rates of iodinated microaggregated human albumin and Cr51 red cells selectively coated with either IgM or IgG. Since histologic features in these disorders strongly suggest an immunologic component to the chronic activity of the liver disease it is hoped that these broad immunologic screening tests will help to focus on the nature of the immunologic defect.